songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Eurovision
Your Eurovision, often shortened to YE, is a song contest on Youtube held among the members of the YBU since June 2016. The current and official executive supervisor is ESC Kuba. History ESC Kuba, executive supervisor of the Your Eurovision Broadcasting Union (YBU), decided to open an international music contest, where every member of the YBU can take part by sending artists representing their countries with songs. It was called Your Eurovision. In the beginnings the contest was not fully developed so there were a lot of rule changes in that phase. The first ever Your Eurovision started on 15th June 2016. It was held in Ukraine, which also was the first ever country to host the Your Eurovision. 48 nations took part in YE 1. Each country awarded 12 points to their favourite, 10 points to their second favourite and then 8 points to 1 point for the rest. Russia was the first ever country to win the contest. The winner is traditionally set to be the host of the following edition. Your Eurovision Board of Directors - Council of YE About the Council The Council consist of 5 members, executive supervisor and 4 sub-directors. The Council of YE is located in Pula, Croatia. It is the most important part of YE. The Council can make a referendum in which all members of YBU vote in it, however the final decision can be different because the final decisions are chosen by the Council of YE. The main goal of this Council is the contest to be fair and to do progress which is necessary for all the participating YBU countries. Referendums and Elections Here is a full list of all referendums that were held or are going to be held: * First referendum about participants in Your Eurovision * Second referendum about new participants from Asia and Africa in Your Eurovision * First referendum about changes in the rules of Your Eurovision * 4th Referebdum - OVERUSED Referendum * OVERUSED Election - 1st Round * OVERUSED Election - 2nd Round Format Your Eurovision 1 In the first edition of the contest there were 2 semi-finals and 6 automatic qualifiers - the Big 5 and the winner of ESC 2016. 10 countries qualified from every semi-final. The entries competing in the final was 26. Your Eurovision 2 In Your Eurovision 2 there were some changes - there were no automatic qualifiers. The semi-final were 3 and 9 countries qualified. In the final there were 27 countries. Your Eurovision 3 - Your Eurovision 5 In Your Eurovision 3 there were 2 semi-finals with 13 qualifying countries and the host as an automatic qualifier, so there were 27 countries. In the fourth edition there was an quarter-final for the bottom 10 countries from the previous edition, but it was removed in YE 5. Your Eurovision 6 - Your Eurovision 9 In Your Eurovision 6 a new format was adopted - there were 3 semi-finals instead of 2 with 8 qualifiers from each one. Also there was Big 3 - the best 3 placed countries from the previous edition. The countries in the final were again 27. Your Eurovision 10 The tenth edition is a special one - the best-placed entry from each country is participating. 64 countries will fight for 27 places in the final, so there were added 4 quarter-finals with 16 countries in each one. The top 12 countries will advance to 3 semi-finals with 16 songs in each one. The top 9 countries will qualify to the final. In this anniversary edition there won't be automatic qualifiers but the top 3 countries from YE 9 and YE 10 will be automatic qualifiers for Your Eurovision 11, creating a "Big 6". Debuting nations Hosting The winner from the previous edition hosts the next edition. Here is a list of the hosting nations and cities by edition: Logo and slogans The logo is created by the YBU. The slogan is chosen by the host nation's official broadcaster. Slogans Rules Community * The main language in the community and in the contest is English. * Do not offend other participants in the contest. If you're caught you will get a strike. If you get three strikes from the YBU, you will be banned from the contest for 1 edition. * If you are caught cheating in the contest, you will be banned from the contest permanently. There are NO second chances. Participation * If you want to participate in Your Eurovision you must have a membership of the Your Broadcasting Union with an active broadcaster. If the country is not a member, then an application must be made with the appropriate information. * Every user participate with only one country. You can only change your country on request to the YBU. If you have a country you have to keep it at least two editions in a row. * To take part in one edition, the country must confirm within the given deadline for confirmation. If the country does not confirm their participation before the deadline, then they are not allowed to participate. Exceptions can be made in very rare cases after the organization reviews the country's request. * Not allowed to participate are specific territories like Guam, Canary Islands etc. Entries Before selecting an entry, each broadcaster must take into consideration the following rules. * Songs that have taken part in the Eurovision Song Contest or its Junior version are not allowed to take part in the contest. National selection songs from each countries at Eurovision are allowed to participate. * Cover songs are not allowed to compete in the contest. As well songs from movies or TV series are not allowed to compete if they have multiple language versions. * Songs that have been released before 2010 are not allowed to participate in the contest. * The artist(s) must be from/have some relation to that country your participate in the competion. That means your selected artist must have roots, family or born in your participating country to participate in the contest. * Your entry must have a own video or a Lyric video, if your entry do not have a video, you can make one, otherwise the songs is not allowed to take part in the contest! * Your entry must have under 50 million views on YT at that point you send your entry to us. * The singers must be over the age of 15 to participate in the Contest. Internal selection In case of an internal selection, the broadcaster must follow some rules when selecting an entry. * The song you would like to send, has to be approved by the YBU council, before you reveal your entry in the Community. * The song must be submitted to the YBU before the given songs deadline. * The song must be presented within the given songs deadline. National selection * The songs you would like to send for you NF, have to be approved by the YBU council, before you reveal your National Final in the Community. * There are no rules regarding the amount of songs, the length or the voting system of the selection. * The national selection can start only after the confirmation for that edition is open. * The results of the selection have to be presented before the given songs deadline. However, the broadcaster is allowed to submit a request for a later result presentation. Voting * Voting is in Eurovision style: 1-8, 10 and 12 points. Each country awards two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. * The voting result must be submitted within the given voting deadline. Unless the Head of Delegation informs for their inability to vote, the country will receive a strike in case they fail to submit their votes on time. * You cannot post your results in the community or on other pages. The votes are counted when they are sent in the comments, hangouts or in private message. Borrowing If the artist from your country is taken, you can borrow with an artist from other country, depending on the roots, family or birth. For Example: Lady Gaga could be used for Italy (roots) and can also represent San Marino and Vatican City if Italy is taken. These countries are the following: * from and * from and * from * from * from , and * from , and * from * from * from Voting System Highest scores Ties for first place To date, there were no ties for the first place. Tie-breakers In a case of a tie the following tie-breakers are used: # Higher amount of points in televoting # More sets of 12, 10, 8 - 1 points received # Order of performance. You can find a better explanation in the scheme. To date, there hasn't been a case of a tie. Nul points To date, there was no entry for scoring 0 points. Expansion With the following editions of Your Eurovision, the contest has become bigger and bigger. So the was added a third semi-final and a "Big 3" was introduced. Qualification from the semi-finals Each country that isn't part of the Big 3/Big 6 must compete in the semi-final. This map shows each country's qualification rates from the semi-finals (until YE 9) in %. The only country that participated in the semi-finals and always qualified is Algeria. The country that never qualified from the semi-finals is Greenland. 'Note 1:'To date Greenland participated only once. Big 3 Big 6 Instead of Big 3 in previous editions of YE, the YE Board of Directors (YE Council) decided that from YE 11 to date there will be Big 6. Big 6 will consist of 6 countries that achieved the best result in Grand Final of last YE. Because YE 10 was a special edition, YE will have Big 3 from YE 9 and YE 10. Big 6 is decided by points and not places, so for eexample if two countries have same amount of points in Grand Final after all countries have voted, then the sixth country won´t be a automatic qualifier in next edition. Winners By edition By country *Ukraine won contest once but hosted two times. In YE 1 because Ukraine was winner of ESC 2016 and will host YE 12 because was winner of YE 11. Gallery All the logos of YE through the editions: Category:Your Eurovision Category:Inactive contests